Candidate Number 7
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Singer Zack Fair holds a contest to find the perfect boyfriend and Cloud gets dared to enter. Drama ensues as not only Zack, but his best friend Sephiroth start to fall for him. Poor Cloud finds himself struggling to keep his virginity intact. AU SC AZ


**Title: **Candidate # 7

**Rating: **M

**Summary**: Always the weird one, singing sensation Zack Fair holds a competition to find the perfect boyfriend. 17 year old Cloud Strife finds himself dared to enter the contest. What he doesn't expect is for him to actually have a chance. But what really takes the cake is the fact that Zack's best friend Sephiroth seems to want him as well. Poor Cloud finds himself struggling to keep his virginity intact.

**Couple**:S/C, R/C, Z/C, A/Z,

**Warning**: Mild language, explicit sexual scenes, Yaoi, mention of non-consensual sex

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy 7, nor of Kingdom Hearts

**Contestants**: (From next chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Week 1: "First Impressions are everything – Zachary Fair"

* * *

17 year old Cloud Strife shook his head, blond spikes going haywire. Azure eyes looked around the crowded entrance of Midgar Airlines nervously, tugging at the sleeve of his red T-shirt. The air contained the heavy smell of sweat and oddly, corndogs. The small blond looked around for any indication of where he was to go now, the handle of a black suitcase in his left hand. People were rushing between crowds, calling out names, the occasional 'fuck!' every now and then. Nibelheim was densely populated so Cloud was taken a bit off guard.

Said Blond now cursed Tifa Lockhart, wishing the busty brunette a very painful death. Cloud huffed angrily, suddenly regretting ever accepting the stupid dare. How she succeeded in convincing his normally overprotective father was beyond him. It was a feat, he decided, only she could do.

A man, probably in his late forties, judging by the receding hairline and bald patch on his head, bumped into him rather roughly almost sending Cloud topping over if the man hadn't caught him by the elbow.

"Sorry about tha' kid..." He grunted ruffling Cloud's blond spikes whilst steadying him. "You should get moving or you could get hurt."

Cloud meekly nodded and smiled softly in gratitude and the man left. He sighed as he gave the surroundings a once over, once more, hoping that this time he would be able to find this supposedly 'limo' that would be waiting for him outside the airport with a butler dressed in purple in tow.

'Jakey! Fuck! Where the heck are you, you piece of shit!?' A blond woman practically screamed in his ear, making him jump in alarm and turn around, which resulted in him getting a whiplash.

The fellow blond was red in the face now as she stomped off, heels clicking madly over the cool concrete floor which Cloud barely heard over the noise in the airport.

Composing himself and running a shaky pale hand through his hair, the young male's eyes locked onto a rather old man dressed completely in dark purple, surrounded by a group of seven to eight boys that looked a bit older then him. Blue eyes blinked and widened in hope before spotting a very expensive looking limousine right beside them.

Cloud have a megawatt smile to his surroundings and with renewed vigor, took a deep breathe and marched right towards them, legs oddly shaking slightly with every step.

He could oddly imagine Tifa cackling at him back at home and his dark red lips turned into a soft pout.

For future reference never play Truth or Dare with a drunken Tifa high on sugar. Nope. He still couldn't believe they actually accepted his audition tape which still hadn't sunken into the poor blond.

As Cloud reached his destination, he failed to hear the familiar *click* of a camera going off before he entered the limo.

* * *

Reno pulled back and tied his flaming red hair into a ponytail as he stomped through the mess that cluttered the floor of his friend's room towards the large expensive windows that lay covered by maroon beautifully designed curtains.

With a knowing grin, emerald green eyes sparkled in mischief; the red head pulled the curtains back and laughed at the sudden groan from the lump that lay hidden beneath silk bedcovers on the large queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

Sunlight instantly entered the windows, spreading across the generously furnished room, making Reno blink once or twice to adjust to the sudden brightness. With a chuckle, he bounced up to the bed and pulled back the covers to meet a very naked Zachary Fair with a very obvious morning wood.

The black haired male yelped covering his crotch quickly from a nearby shirt and glared at the laughing red head, his cheeks puffed out.

"Oh come on! It's not like I haven't seen anything before" Reno winked slyly as he brought large pale hands behind his neck and stretched.

"….Though I admit, you have grown rather impressively since our last time" He leered, his tongue poking out from between thin pink lips.

Zach rolled his eyes before standing up and trudging across the room, the shirt still covering his aching erection as he entered the bathroom and slammed the mahogany door shut.

Reno only shrugged before turning away and exiting the singer's room but not before shouting out to him.

"You do realize that the contestants will be here in less then half an hour right?" With that he left, relishing in the loud 'fuck' followed by a thud that came from within the confines of the bathroom.

* * *

The scent of expensive cologne hit Cloud and he wrinkled his nose as he took a seat beside the windows on the other side, hoping to stay far away from the rest because he wasn't much of a people person, tending to stutter quite a lot which made him incoherent most of the time.

A brunette with sparkling blue eyes and gorgeous tan skin took a seat beside him, a scarily wide grin on his face. A hand was thrust into his face which he shook hesitantly and regretted immediately.

"Hi there! I'm Sora, Sora Holani! What about you? How old are you? Do you think I have a chance to win? Isn't this amazing? We get to meet Zack Fair!, The Zack Fair! I'm still in shock I mean-"Cloud's eyes widened in amazement as Sora rambled on in one quick breathe before a pale hand clamped onto his babbling mouth, effectively shutting him up.

An almost identical blond took a seat beside Sora and glanced at him warily before giving Cloud a soft smile, nodding at him. He had soft blond hair, not as spiky as his or Sora, but spiky none the less. His pale skin contrasted wonderfully with his deep blue eyes, which rivaled his own. A permanent frown marred his otherwise smooth forehead as he crossed his arms in a huff and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Umm…." Cloud began but was cut off.

"He's Roxas, my twin! Pretty wicked we both got selected right?" Sora laughed heartily and Cloud had to agree, the coincidence was unbelievable.

Sora continued to introduce himself to the rest of the occupants and Cloud turned to look at the rest, which altogether with Sora Roxas and him, were ten in number. They were going in numbers of five in each of the two limos.

A rather snotty looking brunette sat down with a very 'graceful' thump right across Cloud making him squeak which earned him a scoff followed by a roll of the eyes. He had really tan skin, which made Cloud question just how much time he spent in the sun, which was extremely smooth and soft looking. Gorgeous dark brown eyes adorned his hair which somehow partially hid behind styled spiky hair. A sneer formed on his face as he glanced around the surroundings before digging out his expensive looking Ipod and plugged it in his ears.

He was dressed in a black V-neck that was extremely tight showing off his amazingly slim yet lean torso and smooth tan chest. Cloud could spot his nipples through the shirt which made him blush. He wore designer jeans that hugged his thighs followed by some sneakers. The shy blond equally knew that he wasn't going to like him. Sora on the other hand…

"Hi there. You seem pretty lonely! Im Sora!" The ever so energetic brunette jumped forward at the posh looking guy who gazed at him in boredom, a look of haughtiness on his face.

"I don't really care so would you mind shutting the fuck up before I do it for you?" He made a 'tch' noise before replying his Ipod and closing his eyes.

Sora's mouth gaped open, and he look surprised, which was quickly followed by an expression of hurt. Cloud frowned.

"H-Hey its okay...he's not worth it Sora" He smiled brightly him, giving him an encouraging nod. Sora's mood brightened considerably and he resumed to 'harassing' the other contestants which made Cloud laugh. Roxas turned to him and smiled in gratitude.

The last contestants in the room sat on the complete opposite of Cloud, against the other window. Cloud reached forward and strained to look at him with Roxas and Sora in the way.

The guy was easily above 6 feet, taking in his tall gangly and muscular legs. He was lightly tanned with a very masculine face. Warm grey eyes looked at Cloud for a second and a slender black eyebrow rose in response to which Cloud started stuttering to no one in particular. He could see the man's lip curling upwards in the beginning of a smile. He had dark jet black hair that looked extremely soft to touch. He had wide shoulders and a broad chest and Cloud could see he was very muscular giving the tight black shirt he wore.

Cloud looked away, not wanting to be caught staring and resumed staring outside the window. His heart skipped a beat and he started fidgeting with his hands as the limo stopped beside large wrought iron gates which opened for them.

The limo's entered and stopped in the middle of a beautiful courtyard, just outside a large house, which could be described as a mansion. A fountain with a statue in the shape of a dolphin stood to the side, with water sprouting from the tip of its nose. The soft flow of water seemed to sooth Cloud's frantic nerves.

A cobbled pathway leads from the fountain to large concrete steps, Cloud noticed as the butler and the driver exited the limo and proceeded to take out their suitcases. He heard Sora giggled excitedly and Roxas grunt in approval. Cloud noticed the tall black haired guy nod in approval.

Lush green gardens spread on either side of the courtyard, lined with huge tall trees, surrounded by colorful flowers of all kinds. Jasmine, Tulips, Roses, Lily's etc, all drew Cloud's attention immediately, his artistic instincts kicking in. Benches were found at random locations across the green garden and Cloud was eager to exploit the opportunity to sketch the beautiful scenery.

Sora noticed Cloud had become lost in the surroundings and grinned. Cloud was cute sometimes. He turned to Roxas who pointed at something to him. He followed his gaze and gasped, drawing Cloud's attention.

An archway was present some where far along the left garden which stretched on for a considerable length, a wide path running underneath it which were covered by a swarm of green and yellow leaves. They could make out rows of green shrubs lining the edge of the paths alongside tall gaunt trees which brushed against the archway. Along the top of the wired roof, flowers, mostly red roses, covered the green boundaries with some vegetation creeping alongside. The whole thing was gorgeous which took Cloud's breathe away.

"I think there's a hut at the end" Roxas pointed out, straining his eyes to see.

"Really?" Cloud turned to the blond.

"That's so cool! Let's check it out later, okay?" Sora grinned putting an arm around both blondes, startling both of them.

A snort was heard behind them.

"If you three head cases are done giggling like retards, you'd notice that we're heading in." With that the proud brunette walked away, a sway in his hips.

Roxas growled, ready to stomp after him if Sora hadn't stopped him.

"It's not worth it" Cloud and Roxas nodded and they followed the rest inside the gorgeous mansion.

* * *

The 6th contest was a fiery pale red head, with light green eyes that proved to be perverted of the greatest degree. Luckily Roxas was there to keep him from molesting poor Sora and Cloud, the latter who was almost frightened to death by the leering eyes of the 21 year old. He was Remy.

The tall muscled yet quiet raven was by the name of Angeal, something which Cloud found really weird yet fitting and the snotty brunette went by the name of Daniel Hunter.

Then we had the rather boyish dirty blond with a fiery temper and an aggressive attitude to boot. It was no shock to both Sora and Cloud that Roxas and the tanned male immediately clicked seeing as the two were off to one side talking to each other, the occasional laugh in between generally aimed at Daniel who only glared back, as the butler lead them to god knows where.

The enigma of the group, along with Angeal, was the quiet Blayne Grayson. The pale brunette walked a little behind the group, hazel eyes taking in the surroundings silently, a cocky yet calm look on his face. He had yet to acknowledge anyone else and by the glare he had given Sora, none tried to go up to him.

But the most entertaining contestant amongst the bunch of young males was, hands down, the one and only Genesis Raspados. He gave hyper a new meaning. A book of some sort in hand, he rivaled Sora in energy and Daniel in confidence and attitude with Remy's sexy looks to boot. The tall loud red head was currently babbling away to no one, grey eyes sparkling in mirth, his pale skin rivaling Cloud's own. And both Cloud and Sora learned the hard way that Genesis was one of those 'hug' persons.

"Genesis shut up." Angeal muttered, as Genesis rolled on and on about something. Cloud caught snippets of 'cat' and 'diaper' followed by 'butt-suffocation' and was too afraid to know.

Gray eyes blinked and Genesis pouted.

"Angie! Give me a hug, you grouch you!" Angeal gave the red head a look of warning side stepping out of his way. Genesis huffed before turning to Cloud.

"Hug" Cloud blinked, hiding behind Sora and Angeal.

"Leave the poor blond be, you freak" Sora giggled and Genesis glared at him.

"I can take you down brownie, you just watch" He rolled up his sleeves, a determined look in his face. Sora only giggled more and Cloud and Angeal looked on amused.

"God, do you have any brain cells?" Daniel muttered 'accidentally' bumping against Sora's shoulder. "I'm stuck with complete morons. And you're supposed to be my competition?" He scoffed.

"Did anyone ask you?" Roxas glared, Hayner following behind him.

"Fuck off." Daniel only rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Let it go Rox', I bet he goes first with that attitude"

"Nah, he's a little slut. The slutty ones always remain longer then their requirement.  
Remy pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. Genesis nodded.

"Huh?" Cloud, Sora, Roxas voiced out. Angeal and Blayne only rolled their eyes and walked ahead,

"Don't you guys watch America's next top model?" Young Alex spoke up for the first time. Genesis and Remy grinned and nodded, agreeing with him.

Sora and Cloud looked on confused while Roxas and Hayner gave them a 'what the fuck?' look.

Alex was a really gorgeous boy with beautiful black hair and sparkling blue eyes which suited wonderfully with his pale skin. Freckles adorned his cheeks and nose. His frame was as small as Cloud, and the height just as same.

Genesis and Remy burst into laughter while Alex blushed. Cloud stepped back a little getting in pace with him.

"Nice place isn't it?" Alex nodded to the surroundings as they turned another hallway and went up another set of stairs.

Cloud had to agree. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. The walls were covered with gorgeous wallpapers covered with lush carpets and smooth dark tiles. The walls adorned several breath taking pictures. The ceiling was a pretty cream color, containing a gazillion light bulbs that Cloud lost count off. Busts of random people and pieces of art decorated corners as they turned. Maids rushed along, dusters in hands, or for some trays containing empty glasses and plates. Butlers too ran amok, carrying baskets of laundry or books or both in some cases.

The gorgeous art was too much for our artistic blond at some point that he had to be dragged along by Sora or Alex or even Angeal. It was really amusing.

"We're here, sirs" The butler, Richard or as Remy called him Dick, announced before opening two large mahogany double doors leading them all into a spacious dining room.

A wooden table lay in the middle, covered by a white table spread. Plates and crockery adorned the surface, a huge glass piece in the middle. A gorgeous chandelier hung from the ceiling, almost touching the glass piece. The lights were turned down. The large windows were open, brightening the whole room.

A black haired male sat at the head of the table, munching on what appeared to be 'Zack-Os' which raised many questions.

Suddenly Genesis screamed, and Sora and Hayner followed.

"Its Zack!" Cloud blinked as the red head blonde and brunette tackled the poor unsuspecting victims out his chair and he landed with a thud on the tiled floor. Cloud winced, knowing that it was going to leave a mark.

A red head, looking a lot like Remy, laughed out loud, someone who they had overlooked. He stood up and got the screaming Sora and Genesis off Zack who only gave off a shaky laugh followed by a wide grin.

Cloud noticed that he only wore sweat pants which lay hung low on slim hips, exposing a broad smooth pale muscled chest, the only sign of hair being the trail starting from below the belly button and going under the waist band of the sweats. His black hair fell into his blue eyes and he winked at the contestants. Suddenly, entering this contest didn't seem as bad and winning didn't look too troublesome.

"Hi there!" Zach called cheerily silencing everyone, the only noise being the door slam as Dick left the room.

"Okay, welcome to my home, where you all be staying for the next 8 weeks or so until I have found my perfect boyfriend" Everyone nodded excitedly, in response. Zack pointed to the red head that grinned and waved.

"This is Reno, stay away from him because he fucks anything which walks" Cloud's eyes widened as Daniel and Remy grinned while Angeal looked on disgusted. Sora looked confused and Roxas protectively wrapped an arm around Sora.

"Now if you follow us, we'll show you to your rooms and tell you how this contest is going to go" Zack lead them out the door, Reno following his lead beckoning the rest to follow.

Poor Cloud failed to notice Blayne extend a leg, effectively causing him to trip and fall with a loud painful 'thud' on his stomach and he gasped. It was no surprise that Daniel and Blayne started laughing and Reno and Zack turned around to see what was happening. Alex rushed to help Cloud back up on his feet.

"T-This is s-so embarrassing" Cloud blushed, looking at his feet. Daniel only scoffed and spoke up in a mocking tone.

"Y-You a-are so p-pathetic-c" Blayne and him broke out into laughter once more and Cloud bit his lip, his small shoulders sagging. Surprisingly Angeal stepped forward and brought Cloud close to him.

"Hey fuck off before I do it for you" He growled, giving them a menacing glare. Blayne rolled his eyes and nudged Daniel in the ribs, whispering something to him who nodded in response.

Zack and Reno didn't look pleased, shooting Daniel a wary look and Cloud a sympathetic glance.

* * *

"We have divided the rooms between age groups, those under eighteen and those above" Zack explained, standing outside a pair of rooms while Reno busied himself in chatting up a maid which was walking by.

"Cloud and Alex" Zack confirmed and both nodded.

"You guys are both 17 and the only two here that are below 18 so you two will share this room" He pointed to the door on the farthest left.

"The rest eight of you have four rooms to divide yourself into" Zack finished. Sora immediately went with Genesis while Roxas went with Hayner. Angeal cursed and agreed to share with the perverted Remy who was smiling ear to ear and to no ones surprise Blayne and Daniel joined together, still whispering to themselves.

Alex and Cloud agreed that the room was marvelous, just like the whole house and if the gasps heard from nearby rooms were anything to go by, the others agreed.

Two queen sized beds lay in two corners of the room, both covered by rich maroon velvety covers and puffy pillows. Their suitcases lay placed on top of their beds, a pair of towels, boxers and tooth brushes as well.

A Plasma television was found in one corner, a couch along side it which came with a large bookcase. A study table was present in one quiet corner of the room, with a fireplace and some cushions nearby, on a soft black carpet. Cloud immediately decided this to be his 'drawing' place. Two cell phones lay on each of their beds and Alex scanned both cell's to observe that Zack and Reno's number had been installed in both of them.

"This is so amazing Cloud!" Alex grinned, grabbing the blonde's hands and pulling them both down to his bed. Cloud laughed, agreeing.

Tifa would be spared.

Cloud thought for a moment.

….For now

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__Week 1 'First Impression' _

_Zack needs a boyfriend who can cook. Hilarity ensues as the boys hit the books trying to impress Zack. The kitchen becomes the center of bullying sabotage and war as each attempts to win the respect of our lovable singer. _

_Plus the boys are divided into groups and sent on a date to impress Zack, and make themselves memorable. _

_Sephiroth is introduced._

* * *

Chapter 1 Poll: Which character is the most forgettable?

Cloud

Alex

Sora

Roxas

Hayner

Genesis

Angeal

Blayne

Remy

Daniel


End file.
